I Don't Want To Hear The Bells
by Animeguitar96
Summary: After the courageous battle against Tartaros, Gajeel finally asks Levy to marry him. With a wedding on the way, the guild goes into a massive celebration. But is everyone looking forward to this wedding? Just how far will Jet and Droy go to stop this wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Alright, I had this stuck in my head for awhile. I was in my pool one day when this idea came to me and I just felt the need to get it out there. This story takes place immediately after the Tartaros arc, and I'm just writing as I go. Plus with today's new chapter, I was so moved by it I decided to release it earleir than I intended. Worlds Apart only has a few chapters left before it's done and I'm releasing a non romance Fairy Tail story soon.**I don't own Fairy Tail**. Well, here it is! P.S. I wrote this before Chapter 396 so Idk if Gajeel will enter Dragon Force sometime yet, but I did slightly update it. I just realized the amount of mistakes in this so I'm fixing it up a bit. (Truly sorry!)

* * *

** I Don't Want to Hear The Bells**

** Chapter 1: Confessed Feelings.**

It was almost a week since Tartaros was defeated. So much had changed after the defeat of the demon guild and E.N.D. Minerva was tried and convicted by the new Magic Council for crimes against the public. However, Sabertooth spoke out for her and Sting managed to get her a lighter sentence. Minerva was now sentence to spend the rest of her life in Sabertooth with no possibility of leaving the legal guild (not that she was complaining) But Erza did manage to make a new friend out of this as well.

Gray and Juvia had become inseparable since Juvia managed to defeat Keith and get Gray's father to heaven. So in a way to honor both of the ice mage's parents; Juvia and Gray bought a small plot of land in the town's graveyard and got a tombstone in honor of them. Lucy and Wendy became the new celebrities of the guild. Although Lucy was mourning the loss of Aquarius; it didn't take long until The Celestial Spirit King appeared before Lucy and repaired Aquarius's key, reuniting the two. And Wendy became popular not only for her new hairstyle and for managing to get all the guilds to band together and stop the Face machines. But for managing to enter Dragon Force. And Laxus, The ThunderGod tribe and Yajima were cured of their poison and were as good as new again!

The repairs to the guild hall were going smoothly. Everyone was happy that the war against Tartaros was over. Well everyone except Levy McGarden. She was lost in thought most of the time this past week. She was always staring off into space or looking at her bandaged injuries. No one really knew what was going on in that little blue-haired bookworms head. But whatever it was; it seemed important.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy happily screamed.

"Hi Lu-chan." Levy solemnly replied.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go for a walk. I really need to clear my head."

"Alright Levy-chan. If you need someone to talk to just let me know." Levy gave her a small smile and nodded. She got up and walked away from the guild. During her walk Levy watched all the couples as she walked by. Some in the park cuddling; some at the new sweet shop that opened up and one who just got married at the newly repaired Cathedral. Levy couldn't complain about being single; she didn't mind it at all. But lately; she was beginning to wish she had a relationship like that with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. Lately, Levy began to realize how precious human life really is. How in a matter of seconds, you could lose the one you loved so dearly. She began to remember that according to Lucy; Future Lucy said that most of the Fairy Tail guild was killed in the dragon apocalypse. Levy thanked the heavens everyday that it was prevented from ever occurring.

Now Levy with the whole Tartaros situation; that was the straw that broke the dragon's back. When they were all trapped in Algeria; Levy screamed for Gajeel. Not Jet or Droy, why? Because she was afraid. She was afraid that this was the end; afraid that she would lose Gajeel after they went through so much since he joined Fairy Tail. When they were freed from Algeria thanks to The Celestial Spirit King; Levy realized how easy it was to lose your life, how easy it is to lose Gajeel. Then came the moment Gajeel almost drowned. Levy left her spot just to look for him, and she gave him her remaining air supply so he could live. Why? Because she loves him. Levy stopped mid-walk and realized something. She realized how close her relationship with Gajeel had become. She then realized she was head over heels in love with Gajeel. Levy made the decision that the next time she seen him; she would confess her feelings to him (and keep her fingers crossed that he felt the same). Levy continued her walk until she absent mindedly reached the outskirts of town.

* * *

"I told you, it's not going to work like that." said a voice.

"Shaddup cat! GRRRRRRR..." said another voice that sounded like it was straining. Levy stopped in her tracks when she heard the two speak. She knew right away who it was. Levy followed the strange growl until she reached a clearing. There in the clearing, was Gajeel and PantherLily. And for some reason, Gajeel looked like he was straining himself (or to Levy it looked like he was constipated).

"If you keep this up your going to pass out from Magical exhaustion." Lily warned.

"If Salamander and the brat could do it then so can I! GRRRRR..." Gajeel growled again before taking a stance, clentching his teeth and straining himself again. Levy watched in confusion. What was Gajeel trying to do? Levy took a step forward and soon entered the clearing.

"Hi guys!" Levy smiled. Lily and Gajeel looked her way.

"Ah, Levy. Good to see you!" smiled Lily.

"Hey shrimp. GRRRRRRR... C'MON ALREADY!" Gajeel screamed. Both Levy and Lily then turned their attention to Gajeel.

"Whats he trying to do?" Levy asked the Exceed next to her.

"He's trying to enter Dragon Force." Lily explained.

"Only because I'm the only dragon slayer who hasn't entered it!" Gajeel yelled "I'm a Dragon Slayer too! Why can't I enter Dragon Force? Salamander's entered it twice, those two morons from Sabertooth can enter it at will, and now the brat entered it! I'm the only one who hasn't been able to use Dragon Force!" He strained again but this time harder. His tanned skin was beginning to grow red and a huge amount of magic was being released.

"Gajeel! Stop!" Levy screamed "Your going to exhaust your magic! And your still recovering from Tararos-"

"Shut up! I know my limits!" Levy looked at him wide-eyed with shock. He was still recovering and any minute he could fall unconscious. He continued to strain the amount of magic he had. But it soon stopped. Gajeel fell to his knees on the ground. Levy could swear she saw a few tears fall onto the ground.

"Why..." he asked "Why can't I enter Dragon Force?" Before they could say anything; Gajeel passed out.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. They ran over to the Iron Dragon Slayer and checked his vital signs.

"I warned him not to exert his Magic." said Lily "To be honest, I've never seen him like this before."

"I have, the last time he was this upset was when he realized he was the only Dragon Slayer in our guild without a cat." Lily looked at Levy.

"Seriously." he said.

"No joke. For a whole day he went through every alley in town just to find one just like Happy and Carla. Then when he met you he was thrilled." Lily shook his head. Gajeel can be such a child at points.

"I'll fly him over to the guild's infirmary. I'll meet you there." Lily said after a minute. Lily then sprouted his wings and grabbed an unconscious Gajeel and flew straight to the guild. Levy watched until the Exceed was out of sight. She then decided it was time to head back and ran back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gajeel began to stir sometime later in the Guild's infirmary. By his bedside was Lily,Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail.

"You gave us quite a scare there Gajeel." Lily commented.

"Wha? What the hell happened?" he grunted.

"You over used your Magic and fell unconscious." Levy explained.

"Did I at least enter Dragon Force?" Levy rolled her eyes.

"If you want to enter Dragon Force so badly Gajeel eat some etherion like I did!" Natsu said happily.

"That could kill him you idiot." Gray scorned. Levy cupped her hand on top of Gajeel's. And smiled at a special moment between the two; PantherLily decided to cue the others to leave.

"Happy, Carla. I forgot my sword back at the training ground. Can you both go help me find it?" he asked.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"If we must." Carla said. The three Exceeds soon left the room. Pretty soon people began to make excuses to leave and soon, Gajeel and Levy were alone.

"G-Gajeel." Levy suddenly stuttered. Gajeel looked at her.

"What is it shrimp?" he asked.

"There's something important I need to tell you." Levy darted her eyes the other way and a huge red blush appeared on her face and Gajeel looked at her confused.

"Well spit it out shrimp." he said "I don't got all day." he looked away and crossed his arms.

Levy took a deep breath. _Ok,_ she said to herself _here it goes._ Levy was about to speak when her throat stopped her from speaking. What was wrong with her?

"You ok shorty?" he asked "You look like your gonna throw up." Levy didn't know what to do. She needed to get this out to him.

"I-I-I." she stuttered.

"You what?"

"Ilikeyou." she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Ilikeyou."

"Jeez shrimp speak a little louder will ya? If it's so important then just say i-"

"I LIKE YOU!" she screamed. Gajeel looked at Levy wide-eyed with shock. He didn't see this coming "I've liked you more than a friend for as long as I can remember. I began to have feelings for you since our time on Tenrou island. But as time passed they just kept getting stronger. When we were turned to stone by Algeria the last thing I thought about was you; the thought of losing you. I realize now that I just can't stand the thought of losing you and not telling you how I truly feel." tears began to form in Levy's eyes and fell onto the bed sheets. Gajeel was stunned; Levy just professed her love to him. So what could he say? Levy took the silence the wrong way. More tears welled up.

"Y-You don't have to say anything." she said "I'll just go." she got up and began to walk out the room when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her close to the owner. They were only centimeters apart. And at that moment, Gajeel closed the gap between them. Levy could swear she could feel sparks in the kiss and that the world around them disappeared. She then returns the kiss.

"Don't go running off on me shrimp." he said after breaking apart "Remember when I asked you to never leave my side? What do you think I meant? Not only that, you saved my life when I was fighting fish boy." Levy looked at him and smiled. She was thrilled that he felt the same. She then kissed him again; thrilled that she was now dating the man she loved. But this was just the beginning of their romance.


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

Author's note: Alright! Chapter 2! Let's see what happens!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Engagement**

A month had passed after Gajeel and Levy's confessions and things couldn't be better! The two started dating after they both recovered and the whole guild took notice. Jet and Droy weren't too thrilled with the new relationship. They were both hoping Levy would end up with one of them not the dragon slayer who pinned them to a tree in the middle of the park.

One day, after a tough mission; Team Shadow Gear came back horribly injured. Levy was the one who received the most damage. The Fairy Tail guild immediately rushed her and her teammates to the infirmary tent. Gajeel and Lily just returned from a mission when they got the news. As soon as Gajeel spotted Levy; he dropped his bags and ran to her side.

"Shrimp!" he screamed. Levy looked up from her book that she happened to be reading.

"Gajeel!" she screamed back. The Iron Dragon Slayer ran over to his girlfriend's side and hugged her with an iron grip.

"Are you ok? What happened? Who did this to you?" he kept asking.

"I-I'm fine Gajeel!" she squeaked out.

"Hey! Iron head! Let go of her!" a voice screamed; it was Jet. He and Gajeel exchanged murderous glares.

"It's yours and fatso's fault she's like this!" Gajeel growled.

"Gajeel," Levy calmly said "please don't start a fi-"

"Not now shrimp." Gajeel interrupted "I'm only saying this cause she's my woman. And I don't like seeing my woman like this."

"Well she's our friend!" Jet screamed "And I don't like seeing her with someone like you!"

"Jet!" Levy screamed. The three men looked at her wide-eyed with shock; she was angry.

"How dare you speak about Gajeel like that!" she continued "He's proven himself as a loyal member of Fairy Tail ten times over and you still carry resentment towards him!"

"Levy.." Droy began.

"Don't you 'Levy' me Droy!" Levy screamed "Just stop this nonsense and for God's sake get along!" She pulled the covers up to her neck and turned her back the other way. Jet, Droy and Gajeel stared at the woman. Jet and Droy looked at Gajeel before he walked out of the tent. Gajeel was stunned; Levy just stood up for him. He felt a weird sensation go on in his heart and mind. The man returned to his home with that thought still in mind.

* * *

The home was basically a dump. The house was a small cottage that looked uncared for in years. It's once beautiful grey paint was now chipped and wearing away, the steps leading up to the front door were creaking and would fall apart any day. A few of the shingles on the roof were already gone and the door to the home was basically peeling. Lily always told Gajeel they should just move and buy a better home but Gajeel didn't have the correct finances to buy a new home. (To be honest, Gajeel had thoughts of having Natsu burn the home down and taking the insurance money to buy a new one). Still in his lost thoughts; Gajeel entered the home and it was surprisingly clean.

Thanks to Lily's military background, the house was cleaner than it's ever been. He entered a grey kitchen to find Lily wearing a child's apron and cooking dinner for himself and his roommate. In one of the cabinets above the stove it was filled with Gajeel's scrap iron. He grabbed a piece before leaving to the living room and sit on the old worn out couch that Gajeel found at the dump one day when he went to check out Magnolia's scrapyard. Gajeel sat at the couch and stared at his now bare feet. He didn't touch his iron once.

"Gajeel, is everything ok?" Lily asked before putting the Sloppy Joes he just finished cooking onto the dinner table. Not a word; Gajeel got up from the table and grabbed a few Sloppy Joes. He added some iron into the meal and they both ate in silence. Gajeel stayed silent for the rest of the night; Lily kept asking the Iron dragon Slayer if something was wrong only to get no response.

_Something must be up. _Lily thought _He'll tell me when the time's right._ The same routine they do every day continued; watch lacrima vision, go shower and get ready for bed. Gajeel lied awake in his bed that night while he clutched onto a sleeping Lily like he was his teddy bear. Gajeel was shirtless and only wearing sweatpants. The room was dark but filled with iron in certain corners. Lily wanted to clean Gajeel's room but for the Iron Dragon Slayer's sake, he kept the room like it was (although slightly cleaner) because 'Dragon's don't like there den to be disturbed.' It was a trait Gajeel picked up from his foster father; Metalicana. Besides his magic and his father's laugh, a messy room filled with iron was just another trait he picked up from said dragon.

Gajeel continued to stare at the paint peeling ceiling of him room when the thing that was bugging him all day finally hit him.

"Lily!" Gajeel whispered "Wake up!" he shook the Exceed until his eyes opened.

"Huh? Gajeel, what time is it?" muttered the sleepy Exceed before re-adjusting his night-cap.

"I just had a whatever the hell it is. It's a thing where you realize something but didn't before."

"An epiphany?"

"Yeah, that crap." Lily raised a brow.

"Well, what did you realize?" he asked Gajeel.

"I'm in love with the Shrimp." He said; Lily frowned.

"I knew that for a long time." He muttered. This was what he was woken up for?

"No! I mean really in love! Head over heels crap; I think she's The One." Lily's eyes widened.

"Gajeel, I know you love her but I didn't think it was that serious."

"I'm serious Lil. I can't ever stop thinking about her. After that whole Tartaros crap I can't get the Shrimp out of my thoughts. I'm thrilled that were a couple; but I want more out of it." Lily studied his Dragon-Slayer companion. Where was he going with this?

"Lily, do we still have that bag of diamonds?" Gajeel asked.

"Cut or uncut?" Lily replied.

"The cut ones with the various sizes. You know the one we got on that mission a few weeks ago."

Lily thought for a moment "Yeah it's in the closet filled with your 'Dragon Treasures'. Why?" Gajeel got up from the bed and walked over to the closet and began to search.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked "Gajeel, it's one AM! You can search for it in the mor-"

"Got it! Gihihi!" chuckled the dragon. Gajeel raised his hand and in it was a filled velvet purple bag that was tied with a gold tie.

"Lil, you're going to have to go to the guild without me tomorrow." Gajeel suddenly said after putting the bag of diamonds on his nightstand.

"But we need to go on a mission!" Lily protested "We need the mon-"

"Do a few simple jobs. If they ask where I am tell them I got the runs or something." Gajeel said "I got a lot of work to do tomorrow. When I'm done, I'll go to the guild and ask the Shrimp to marry me!" Gajeel climbed into bed and wished his Exceed a goodnight. As the sounds of snores filled the room, Lily stared at Gajeel with a smile and slightly shook his head.

"You're such a fool in love." Lily chuckled. He climbed over to Gajeel and began to imagine himself in a miniature tuxedo meant for The Best Man (or should he say Exceed) and then being uncomfortably dragged around the house by a dark navy blue haired toddler version of Gajeel while Gajeel and Levy laughed at their child's actions before falling asleep.

* * *

Lily went to the guild the next day without Gajeel and people wondered where the Iron Dragon Slayer was. Lily told them they went to a seafood house the night before and the oysters he ate weren't agreeing with him. Levy wanted to go over to check on him but Lily explained that he was going to sleep it off the rest of the day and it wasn't a good idea to go visit him.

At the end of the day, Lily returned home to find Gajeel at his work table working hard on his little project.

"Gajeel, I'm home!" Lily called out. The man grunted. Lily flew over to where his friend worked and was surprised to see what he was working on.

"Wow, I never knew you had such a talent Gajeel, its beautiful! She's going to love it!" Gajeel grinned.

"You think so?" he asked insecurely.

"Of course! This came from the heart! Do you know what to say?" Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Oh crap." He muttered. The whole day he was working on the gift; he didn't even think about what to say to her!

"You'll come up with something." Lily said "Just do something that shouts 'it's you' and not something that's surprising that will make her say no."

"Tch." Gajeel snorted "I got it covered. It will be so romantic, she _**has **_to say yes!" Lily rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The next day was a usual day at Fairy Tail. The guild bustling or getting into fights, looking at the new job board or repairing the guild to its former glory. Gajeel entered the repair site and looked around. Then he spotted her; she was at a table reading a book. Her two idiot teammates were arguing on who got to sit next to Levy. _Morons._ Gajeel thought. He walked over to the petite bookworm and his shadow loomed over her. Levy looked up and smiled.

"Gajeel!" She squealed happily before she tackled him with a hug "How do you feel?"

"Fine." He shrugged. Levy sat down and patted the seat asking him to sit next to her. He did and she continued to read. After about five minutes, Gajeel took the young girl's left hand and put his gift onto her ring finger. Levy felt the weight on her finger suddenly and looked. Her eyes widened when she spotted the ring on her finger.

The ring was a dragon. The dragon was made to look like Metalicana circling Levy's finger. But the head was pointing up and inside the dragon's mouth, was a diamond. A _**HUGE**_ diamond; had to be about four carats if Levy calculated correctly.

"Gajeel," she asked "what's this?"

"Tch. What's it look like bookworm?" He replied "I'm asking ya to marry me." Levy's eyes widened and the people around her stopped that they were doing to look at the scene.

"Oh my god." Levy whispered with large eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and then she squealed "Aaahh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She grabbed Gajeel and hugged him tightly then kissed him senseless.

"O-oi! Watch it shrimp!" he screamed with a red blush on his face. The people around the two began to clap and cheer.

"Congratulations!" Erza screamed.

"Getting married is MANLY!" Elfman said.

"Aah! I hear wedding bells already!" Mira squealed.

"Eeek! My best friend is getting married!" Lucy happily squealed.

"Levy and Gajeel," a voice suddenly said. The guild turned around to see Makarov walk over to the newly engaged couple.

"You both have been through a lot and it makes me proud to see when my children find happiness." Makarov said while wiping a tear away from his eye "I give you both my blessing." The whole guild cheered; everyone, except Jet and Droy. They snuck away from the crowd while they celebrated. The two Shadow Gear members left the remnants of the guild and went to the park. When they arrived they sat down on the park bench and cried.

"LEEEVVVYYY!" they cried in unison. They both grabbed each other and hugged while they cried.

"Sh-she's marrying him." Jet sobbed "Of all people. She's marrying _**him!**_"

"Why couldn't she just go with one of us!" Droy sobbed before diving into a big container of fried chicken. Jet looked at the ground and realized something.

"We need to stop that wedding from happening." Jet muttered. Droy looked at Jet and his eyes widened.

"A-are you nuts?!" he asked "Levy wouldn't want that! She would never-"

"She's going to be making the biggest mistake of her life!" Jet screamed. Droy was silent; Jet was never this angry before "If she marries him, that's the end of Team Shadow Gear! She'll never hang out with us again! Once he marries her she won't leave his side! She'll leave Shadow Gear and join his team! And to make it worse he'll take her on S-Class missions! Levy's not prepared for S-Class missions! She's too young to die!" Droy thought for a moment and realized that Jet was onto something. Levy marrying Gajeel was going to be an issue.

"Don't even get me started with the children." Jet continued. They imagined the children and shuddered at the very thought of a miniature Gajeel running amok at the guild.

"As if one wasn't enough!" Droy replied "Your right Jet! We got to stop this wedding!"

"This is for Levy's own good!" Jet said. The two high-fived and left to go plan out a way to stop this wedding.


	3. Chapter 3: Planning and Plan A

Author's note: Alright, Chapter 3! Let's check it out! ps. sorry i keep fixing it. I'm going to have to check it over three times before I post it from now on lol

* * *

**Chapter 3: Planning and Plan A.**

Jet and Droy returned to Jet's small apartment that day. Since he was a single man, he didn't need much space in order to live. Out in the center of the living room was a light board filled with many different colored light pens. Droy was sitting on the couch which looked like it would collapse any minute under his weight. Jet began to write out a title called _'Things that make a wedding.'_

"Ok," Jet began "what makes a wedding Droy?" Droy thought for a moment.

"A cake?" Droy asked. Jet thought for a moment, of course Droy would think of food.

"Ok, food and cake. Good start." he wrote it down "What else?"

"A bride and groom?" Jet wrote it down.

"Oh! The clothes!" Jet said outloud. He continued writing until they had a full list:

_bride/ groom _

_guests_

_wedding rings _

_clothes_

_wedding certificate _

_wedding party_

_cake/food _

_music_

_cathedral_

_wedding planners_

"Ok," Jet huffed "If we can demolish any of these things, then the whole wedding system will crumble and there won't be a wedding. We can try convincing Levy but that's not going to work and Lord knows Gajeel will kill us."

"So what do we do?" Droy asked.

"They probably are going to schedule the wedding at The Cathedral." Jet explained "When we get a date, that's when we strike!"

"What do we do?"

"We will make sure they don't get married at The Cathedral. No church, no wedding!" Jet said.

* * *

A week passed after the engagement was announced and Gajeel and Levy announced the date of their wedding: July 15 Year X792. It was already the end of July of X791 so they only had a year left. Levy and Gajeel decided to make an appointment with the cathedral and schedule the wedding date. From that moment, Jet and Droy made the decision to strike. Since they knew Gajeel could pick up their scent, they masked there scent with a plant that neutralizes their odor. They were watching from the outside of the priest's office window. They did there best to keep out of eyesight, the window was slightly opened but it wouldn't have an effect.

"What's the plan Jet?" whispered Droy in a cough whisper.

"An hour after they leave, you distract the priest while I destroy the information on the wedding day." Jet whispered back.

"Woah! Wait, why can't I do that?"

"Cause you're too fat and would be noticed right away."

"That's not fair! I want to do it!"

"Dude, I can use my Speed Magic to get in and out. All you need to do is distract him. Just go in for confession or something." Droy nodded, he dipped his fingers into a bucket of fried chicken when suddenly, they heard someone sniff the air.

"Hey," said a voice. It was Gajeel, but he was still inside the room "does anyone smell fried chicken?" Jet then took the bucket of fried chicken and threw it away in the trash can; promising to buy Droy a new bucket after they finish this plan.

* * *

An hour after Gajeel and Levy left; Droy walked into The Cathedral and walked into confession. Jet sped into the priest's office and looked through the file cabinet he witnessed the priest put Levy and Gajeel's wedding plan file in. Once he got it, he sneaked out of the office at a high speed and waited for Droy to come out of confession. Three minutes later, the priest came out of The Cathedral screaming on the top of his lungs. Soon, Droy followed.

"Mavis," Jet said out loud "What did you say to him?" Droy stared at Jet at that moment.

"Don't ask." he replied "Not only that, that was only half the list." Jet looked at his longtime friend stunned; what has he done in his life to make a priest run out like that?

* * *

That night at Droy's house, Jet and Droy got the empty trash can and put the wedding files in there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Droy "What if Levy finds out and gets upset with us?"

"This is for her own good." replied Jet "She'll be much happier not marrying him." Jet took out a miniature fire lacrima out of his pocket and set the wedding file on fire.

"No file, no wedding." Jet smirked "C'mon Droy, let's get you that bucket of fried chicken."

"Yay!"

* * *

Two days later, Levy and Gajeel walked into the guild. Only Gajeel seemed to be moodier than usual and Levy looked like she was on the verge of tears. The engaged couple sat at the bar and immediately became the attention of Mira Jane.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"Non of your damn business demon wench!" Gajeel yelled before gulping his beer down.

"We just got a call from the cathedral this morning." Levy sighed "The priest said that he lost our file on our wedding plans." Jet and Droy heard that and high-fived under the table.

"Oh my." Mira said "That does sound bad, what happened?"

"We don't know. He remembers putting it in the file cabinet but when he went to add more papers into it, it was gone! Gajeel thinks the priest is trying to pull a scam on us so we'd pay more."

"Damn straight!" Gajeel said "I find it suspicious that the idiot lost our file." Jet and Droy exchanged glances.

"So we can't have our wedding there. Oh Mira, what are we gonna do?" Levy asked "Gajeel and I had our hearts set on that place!" Levy looked as if she was going to cry. Gajeel began to pat her shoulder in attempt to cheer her up.

"Levy my child, what's wrong?" Levy looked up to find Makarov on the bar counter walking over to her. Levy began to explain her situation to Makarov who nodded "You know, not everyone get's married in a church." he began "I got married here in the guild. Heck it was one of the best days of my life. The wedding night was the best. Especially when-"

"Jesus grandpa!" screamed Laxus from across the guild "I maybe an artificial dragon slayer but I can still hear what you're saying!"

"Anyhow, I offer the guild to you both to host your wedding." Makarov said. Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances and smiled.

"Thank you so much Master!" Levy said with tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She hugged the elderly man for his kindness.

"Gihihi. You're too good to me old man." Gajeel said while patting the tiny old man on the head.

"You've become one of my children Gajeel, and I hate to see my children upset...you can stop patting me on the head now." Jet and Droy's jaws dropped. They didn't expect this to occour.

"What do we do now?" Droy whispered in a very soft tone to Jet.

"We have no choice." Jet said "Time for Plan B." as they whispered this, Pantherlily walked by; overheard their conversation but shrugged it off.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan B

Author's note: Chapter 4 peeps! Let's give it a look!By the way, I'm gonna release chapter 5 next friday and change the story date to fridays cause I'm going to be going through a large schedule change this week and it's going to be messing things for me and my 's and the weekends will be my only free days. Oh and to those who are upset with Jet and Droy's actions... Don't worry, they get what's coming to them in this chapter... Muahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plan B**

Jet and Droy returned to Jet's apartment with Thai Food and the Light Board out with the list. Only this time, the word 'Cathedral' was crossed out.

"Alright," Jet said while digging into his Kao Phad "Catherdral back fired so... We got about...nine things left on the list."

"So Plan A was a bust, so what about Plan B?" Droy asked while munching on his Khao man gai.

"Well, Levy said her and Gajeel are planning to go to Tonjo's bakery in two weeks. Apparently their cakes are **SO GOOD **The moment it hits your mouth, it's like heaven in your mouth!" Jet noticed Droy beginning to drool at the very thought of it.

"Can we at least get some of their food there?" Droy asked.

"If we have time." Jet replied "We're going to make sure they don't get a cake there. No cake, no wedding!" Suddenly, the two Shadow Gear males heard two gurgling noises.

"Uh...Droy?"

"Yeah Jet?" Droy replied.

"What restaurant did you get the Takeout from?"

"That new one a few blocks down."

"Droy, that one's been reported to give you a horrible case of the runs!"

"I didn't know! I just wanted to try it out!" said Droy.

"GAH! I only have one bathroom!" Jet screamed.

"Well use your speed magic and go find another! I'll use this one!"

"**NO WAY!** I refuse to let you ruin my bathroom!"

"Come on Jet, please!" Two more gurgling noises were heard.

**"GAH FINE! But don't ruin my bathroom!"** They both ran in different directions.

* * *

Two weeks later, Levy finally moved in with Gajeel and PantherLily. Levy wanted to save her money so her and Gajeel had a savings and could buy a better home. The very next day, they went to the bakery to order a wedding cake. The bride and groom-to be sat at a table in a private room where the head baker walked in.

"You must be and soon-to-be Mrs. Redfox." said the head baker "It's very nice to meet you both, I'm Tonjo; the owner of this pristine bakery." The head baker had casual baker clothes on and a curled mustache on his lips and had a heavy accent; this man must be an immigrant.

"So what do you have for us?" Gajeel asked. Tonjo waved his hands and out of thin air, a dish with different colored cupcakes, icings and a book of decorated cakes appeared.

"Take a taste of each!" said Tonjo. Levy took a bite of the chocolate cupcake while Gajeel took of the bite of the Vanilla and was surprised to find some cherries in it.

"Obygawd." Levy mumbled "This is delicious!"

"I have to admit it's good." Gajeel mumbled. He looked up at Tonjo "Do you have any iron flavored cakes?"

"Gajeel, not every place is going to have Iron as a flavor." Levy wagged her finger.

"Actually," Tonjo began "I have a brother who came to Fiore with me and works a metal art shop next door." Gajeel's eyes widened and a toothy smile appeared on his mouth.

"Really?" asked Gajeel.

"Yes. He learned how to weld from our Father, may he Rest In Peace. I picked up baking from our elderly mother. These recipes are her own creations. Me brother and I miss our mother. We left home to start a better life. We offered to take our mother but she was too old and wanted to set her ways. We do plan to visit her, but we spent all our money on our shops and can't return just to visit moma just yet."

"Awh! That's sad!" said Levy.

"But I do keep in touch with her through mail. She's thrilled that we're living our dreams and couldn't be more proud. Enough of me stories. Continue trying out the samples, I want your happiest day to be the best."Jet and Droy were outside the office listening in to the conversation, eating some of the pastries they offered, they both were in disguise so that way no one could recognize them. They even masked their scent again.

"So the man and his brother miss their mother." Jet said "Hmm... It seems like it could be used for a good idea."

"Actually, I have an idea." Droy said. Jet raised a brow.

"What would that be Droy?" Droy began to explain the plan on a piece of paper for safety reasons. Jet's eyes widened.

"This is brilliant." Jet mouthed to Droy "Droy, you should come up with stuff like this more often. But where'd you get the cash for this?"

"I saved up from the last mission." Droy mouthed back.

"Droy, I needed that money! You owe me for destroying my bathroom after the Thai Food Incident!"

"Do you want Levy to marry him or not? If no than just go with it, I'll pay you another day."

* * *

The couple continued to try out samples and soon made a decision on the cake. A white cake with Chocolate and Vanilla cake with beautiful roses (some to be made of iron) and a beautiful bride and dragon figure on the top. Gajeel even ordered a small cake to be made by Tonjo's brother out of pure iron. The engaged couple soon left the bakery and when they did, Jet and Droy ditched their disguises and entered the bakery.

"Welcome! I'm Tonjo! How can I help you?" asked Tonjo.

"Hi, we'd like a sample of your cakes." said Droy. Tonjo brought out a small sample of chocolate cake and gave it to the two.

"This is fantastic!" Jet exclaimed.

"Where did you get this recipe?" asked Droy. Tonjo began to explain the story of his mother's recipes and the fact that she's living in another country.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jet said. Droy then took a large amount of cash out of his pocket.

"I just got back from a job recently and I saved up some cash. Would this cover visit expenses?" Tonjo's eyes widened; he couldn't believe the amount of jewels in Droy's hand.

"I-I can't except this." Tonjo replied.

"Please, it would ease my mind." Tonjo began to sob and then he took the money.

"Moma, Fizaro and I are coming home!" he cried "We got to close up our shops for awhile!" Tonjo then ran out of the shop to go to his brother's shop.

"Now what?" asked Jet. At that moment, Droy held up a sign that he made.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were walking around town next day, planning to head to the bakery.

"Why are we going back again shrimp?" asked Gajeel.

"I told you Gajeel, I forgot to ask an important question." Levy replied. They soon arrived to the shop and found a closed shop with a sign.

_"Dear Valued Customers,_

_We're sorry we're closed. We had to close shop due to poisonous rat droppings found in our kitchens. Me Family and I will be out of the country for the next few months. Again we apologize._

_Sincerely,_

_Tonjo."_

Levy started looking green after reading that.

"What's wrong shrimp?" Gajeel asked. He looked at the sign and shrugged.

"Big deal, we had rat droppings and cockroaches in Phantom Lord's kitchens. Jose took care of them by sending those phantoms he makes to squash them."

"How did you put up with that?! That's unsanitary!" Levy replied.

"I grew up in a cave with a dragon shrimp." Gajeel replied "I went through worse conditions and I turned out ok!" Levy sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to go cake-less for the wedding." she replied.

Jet and Droy, who were hiding behind a bush heard this and high-fived. Just then, Erza walked by Levy and Gajeel and noticed Levy's expression.

"Levy! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hey Titania." Gajeel said "This shop is closed due to rat crap. So shrimp's bummed out that we don't have a baker for the wedding."

"That does sound troubling." Erza replied. She thought for a moment and realized something "I know another bakery nearby that is one of the best in town!" Levy's eyes widened.

"Just go over there right now. Tell the owner Robert that Erza sent you both. Robert owes me a favor after I helped his bakery when they were short staffed one day. I guess this will be his way of repaying me. The cake will be free also since I planned to buy a lot of his Fantasia Cakes." Levy smiled at that moment.

"Thank you so much Erza!" Levy smiled "I hope you can be part of the wedding party as thank you!"

"You're a longtime friend Levy." she replied "You would of done the same for me." They said their goodbyes and meanwhile with Jet and Droy. They were still in the spot they were in before; jaws dropped.

"What now?" Droy asked.

"I don't know! I was hoping this one worked!" Jet replied.

"Hi guys." a voice said. Jet and Droy's eyes widened and they look behind themselves to find PantherLily.

"Oh, Lily!" said Jet "Good to see you!"

"What are you doing behind that bush?" Lily asked.

"Oh! Ah- w-we were looking for one of Jet's contacts! It's his last pair so he can't lose them!" said Droy. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Were you both spying on Levy and Gajeel?" Lily asked; they gulped.

"N-no!" said Jet "We followed them so we could see if there's anything we could get them for a wedding present!" Jet gave himself a mental pat on the back for such a great excuse. Lily shrugged at the excuse.

"Ok then." said the black Exceed "But make sure you don't get anything with potpourri in it. It drives Gajeel's sense of smell crazy." The Exceed then walked away to go join his friends. Jet and Droy sighed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to be more cautious of Lily.


	5. Chapter 5: Plan C

Author's Note: Chapter 5! Alright, I LOVED chapter 4, it had to be one of my favorites. Now, time for Plan C!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plan C**

Jet and Droy were at a Thai Food restaurant eating their meals. Droy ordered most of the menu because of how upset he was with his failed plan. The planning had been going on for three months and so far; two plans have failed.

"Ok," Jet mumbled "Plan B was a bust. Plan C should be better!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Droy.

"This will be the one that will get them to not have a wedding!"

"Yeah, doubt it." Jet looked at Droy with a look of concern.

"You ok?" asked Jet.

"Peachy." replied Droy before digging into his green curry.

"You don't seem like it to me."

"You want to know why I'm like this? Fine." Droy said coolly "I just don't think we should be meddling with Levy and Gajeel's wedding anymore." Jet's eyes widened.

"What?!" exclaimed Jet "Why?!"

"Because we did two plans and both failed. They're obviously not going to give up anytime soon and they seem happy. I also feel that if we keep messing with their wedding plans, Levy could find out and would never want to talk to us again. Not only that, Lily has been snooping around. And when that cat gets suspicious, there's no stopping those suspicions." Jet sighed.

"Look, we're doing this for Levy's own good." Jet replied "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into-"

"Are you just saying that because you still hold a grudge against him?" asked Droy.

"No. Gajeel's just a dangerous man at heart. He probably made a ton of enemies before joining Fairy Tail. Levy could get killed by one of those enemies. She'll be thanking us once we succeed." Droy thought for a moment; in a way, Jet was right.

"I guess I was thinking carelessly." Droy commented "Thanks for getting me on track Jet."

"No problem." Suddenly, two gurgling sounds were heard.

"Oh God! Again?!" exclaimed Droy.

"What restaurant is this?" asked Jet. Droy looked at the menu and read the name of the restaurant.

"We're at the horrible one!" said Droy "We didn't pay attention to the sign out front!"

"Gah!" Jet screamed while clutching his stomach, trying to hold it in "Why couldn't we eat at that Mexican restaurant!?"

* * *

Two days after their second round with Thai Food, Jet and Droy followed Levy while she was wedding dress shopping. With Levy was Erza, Lucy, Laki and Juvia. Levy was on a platform with many mirrors surrounding her. She was wearing a white slick silk gown that had straps, a V cut back and miniature pearls across the dress.

"You look beautiful!" said Lucy while trying on a pink silk dress.

"Juvia thinks Levy-chan looks like a princess!" said Juvia "Juvia thinks Levy-chan should try out this dress as well." She brought out a long frilled gown with many bows, frills and layers. It had a matching veil that had many flowers at the top. Levy tried the dress on but wasn't so sure about it.

"It's lovely." said Levy in a kind way "But I don't think it's going to fit the wedding. The wedding is a summer wedding so I might get heat stroke if I wear it." suddenly, they heard Laki gasp.

"Levy!" she said "I found a dress!" She brought it up to the girls and their jaws dropped. The dress was beautiful; it had one strap, a heart shaped top. The skirt was long and cut in the center so it would show Levy's legs but had a shorter skirt to hide the upper half of her body. The train was long but removable so the bride and groom could dance. There were tiny diamonds pressed onto the dress as well. There was also a matching veil, pair of shoes, gloves, bouquet and necklace. Levy's eyes sparkled looking at this dress.

"It's beautiful." said Lucy.

"I agree." replied Erza while she tried on a sky blue dress "Let's see her in it." Levy grabbed the dress and slipped into it. She slipped into the matching sparkling heels, gloves, veil and necklace. The girls gasped; Levy looked beautiful. Levy looked into the multiple mirrors and tears fell from her eyes. She knew the moment she walked down the isle in this dress, Gajeel would punch any man in the crowd who dared looked at her.

"Levy-chan." breathed Lucy "You look amazing." Tears fell from Levy's eyes as she stared at her reflection.

"I feel like a princess." she sobbed. The girl's checked the price tags.

"They're in your budget." Erza said "You'd have quite a bit of jewels left over after buying these." Levy smiled.

"I need this dress." Levy said. She slipped out of the dress and headed straight for checkout.

* * *

Jet and Droy were looking out the window and crying. They couldn't believe how beautiful Levy looked.

"She's beautiful." Jet cried while wiping a tear away.

"She looks so amazing!" Droy sobbed "Gajeel's a lucky bastard." Suddenly, they overheard the girls speak.

"Oh look!" Lucy said "It says dry clean only." Jet and Droy exchanged glances.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jet.

"Fried Chicken grease on the dress?" asked Droy.

"No! The old switcheroo!"

* * *

Levy bought the dress and brought it to the dry cleaners so it could be cleaned and ready for the wedding. Fortunately, this cleaner had a habit of making their dry cleaning so magically clean you wouldn't need to bring it back for months! Their current record was five years until a piece of clothing could be re-cleaned. Jet and Droy were waiting outside the place.

"Ok, here's the plan." said Jet "I got this dress that's five sizes larger and was on the clerance rack at the bridal shop. You create a distraction while I switch the dresses."

"Were doing this crap again?" asked Droy "What do I do?"

"I don't know. Ask if they take your size for dry cleaning." Droy shrugged and walked in. While Droy distracted the man, Jet ran to the back and switched the dresses. He ran outside and soon was face with a sad looking Droy.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked.

"The guy said they don't take my size." replied Droy.

* * *

A week later, Levy came into the guild carrying her dry cleaning. Gajeel was out on a solo mission so this was a good time for Levy to show off her wedding gown.

"Is everyone ready to see the dress?" asked Levy. The guild cheered and soon, Levy removed the cover only to find a stained, too-large dress. Levy screamed.

"W-what happened to my dress?!" she screamed in despair "No! T-this can't be my dress! This just can't be!" Tears began to fall from Levy's eyes. The girls began to surround Levy and comfort her.

"It's ok Levy-chan." said Juvia "Levy could always exchange the dress."

"I-I can't." Levy choked "There's a no-return policy on my dress and this looks nothing like what I bought. T-they won't take it back! Not only that, I spent the rest of the budget for the decorations!" she began to cry harder "I can't get married without a dress!" Jet and Droy exchanged glances and smiled. It looked like their plan worked.

"I got this covered Levy." said Erza "I'll return to the store." Levy's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't have to do that Erza!" squeaked Levy "I-I can always expand the budget and get a new dre-"

"Nonsense!" said Erza "I'll handle the dry cleaners and the bridal shop." At that moment, Erza changed into her Purgatory Armor and left the guild. Jet and Droy looked at the scene wide-eyed.

"What do we do now?" whispered Droy.

"I don't know!" said Jet "I thought that plan would work! Ugh, breaking them up is harder than I thought. It's back to the drawing board." Unbeknownst to them, PantherLily was walking by and overheard the conversation. His amber eyes grew wide when he heard those words.

_I knew they were up to something! _PantherLily thought. He walked away like as if nothing happened; but he was deep in thought about how he was going to tell Gajeel and Levy.


	6. Chapter 6: Change of Plans

Author's note: Alright! This is an all Gajevy + PantherLily chapter. Jet and Droy don't appear in this chapter. Let's see what happens next!

* * *

** Chapter 6: Change of Plans**.

The day passed and Gajeel finally returned home that night. Levy was on the couch still a little down from the day's exhaustion. Because of the amount of room in Gajeel's house, Levy had her library put into a storage unit until they got a larger house. Gajeel immediately noticed his Fiance's distress and did his best to calm her down.

"I don't know why Gajeel." Levy sobbed "I bought the dress and when I got it back, it was larger and stained. Erza went to the bridal shop and dry cleaners in her purgatory armor and got my money back and a new dress though."

"Then why are you upset squirt?" asked Gajeel while putting his arm around Levy.

"Things haven't been going well for us since we started planning the wedding." Levy replied "I want our wedding to be perfect. But every time we set up a plan, it just-just blows up in our faces!" She put her face into her hands and began to sob harder; Gajeel began to hold his woman closer to him in attempt to keep her calm.

"O-oi!" said Gajeel "Don't cry short stack! I'm sure things will work out! Our meeting with The Wedding Planner next week will go smoothly!"

"I wouldn't bet on it." said a deep voice which was discovered to be PantherLily, walking into the living room in his night pants and night cap, he was also carrying a kiwi.

"Lily!" said Levy.

"Oi cat, what do you mean not to bet on it?" asked Gajeel.

"I overheard Jet and Droy speaking about a plan failing." explained Lily.

"Speedy and Fat Ass?!" Gajeel screeched.

"What?!" Levy exclaimed "A-are you sure?"

"No doubt about it." Lily said after swallowing the skin of the kiwi "I think they pulled the switcheroo on the dress. Not only that I think they're behind the church and cake fiasco as well."

"I thought I smelled fried chicken that day at the church!" Gajeel said out loud.

"I-I can't even believe this." cried Levy.

"Gah! I'm going to beat the crap out of them!" Gajeel walked over to the door and prepared to grab his signature pair of boots "Hmm... gonna need my ass-kicking boots, these won't do."

"Gajeel wait!" Levy said out loud "You don't have proof that it's them. Did you pick up their scents when we were at those places?" Gajeel thought for a moment.

"No." he replied "Usually I can recognize their scents a mile away."

"So you could be going over there and harming them for no reason."

"But what about Lily overheard?" Gajeel pointed out "If I couldn't pick up their scents why did they speak like that?"

"They must of masked their odor with something that neutralizes their scents." Lily interrupted. Levy was lost in thought the moment she heard that, suddenly her eyes widened.

"I heard of a plant that has that ability!" said Levy "I found it in a book Droy gave me about plants for my birthday one year. It's said to be so strong, not even dragons can smell it! But I think if you use it too much it causes horrible skin rashes. I better do more research on that."

"And I'm going to kick their asses!" Gajeel screamed "Lil, where's my ass kicking boots?"

"Hall closet." Lily replied. Gajeel left for the hall closet and soon came back with a pair of laced up black biker boots that had very sharp spikes instead of studs and steel toed fronts.

"Gihihihi." he laughed "Time to kick some answers out of them."

"Gajeel wait!" Levy said "Fighting is just going to make things worse! IF they are doing this then it's better we talk to them instead. I'll speak to them about it in the morning-"

"You can't!" Gajeel interrupted "If you do talk to them they're going to start denying it and it will be a big pain in the neck to get them to fess up!"

"I have to agree with Gajeel on this one." said Lily "Jet and Droy strike me as the type to keep secrets no matter what level." Lily suddenly let out a cute cat-like yawn and stretched his arms and tail "I'm going to sleep. Been tired the whole day, night." Lily then left the room and closed the door to the bedroom. An hour after Lily went to sleep, Gajeel was pacing in the living room while Levy stared at the ground.

"Those bastards who do they think they are for trying to ruin my wedding." he kept grumbling.

"I can't even believe this Gajeel." Levy replied "I asked them if they were ok with us and they said they were. That they had no problem with it. Ugh! I should've known they were upset!" She sunk her hands into her crazed blue hair and groaned at the thought of this situation.

"We have to stop them." Gajeel said "We got to catch them in the act."

"It's not going to work." Levy replied "I've known Jet and Droy since we were kids, if there's something they don't like they're going to do everything in their power to prevent it no matter the cost."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have a wedding." Gajeel suddenly said. Levy's eyes widened; was Gajeel having second thoughts?

"G-Gajeel.." Levy began "a-are you saying you don't want to get married?"

"No. I'm not." Gajeel retorted.

"T-then why shouldn't we have a wedding?" Gajeel sighed.

"I love you shrimp, I know I don't say it often but it's the truth. I asked you to marry me cause I feel you're the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But with those two trying to ruin our plans for our future I think a wedding is out of the question."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Levy. Gajeel's eyes darted to her and he gave her a toothy grin.

"We can elope." Levy's eyes widened.

"E-elope?"

"Yeah we go somewhere the guild will least suspect, get hitched and return to Magnolia. That way your little lapdogs have nothing to tamper with." Levy sat there and thought for a moment; Gajeel actually had a good idea.

"Huh." Levy shrugged "I guess it could work."

"Gihihi" Gajeel chuckled "Grab your bags and some clothes shrimp.; we're leaving first thing in the morning. Question is where do we go?" Levy suddenly had an idea come to mind.

"The Akane Resort!" she squealed "It's perfect! It's large, has a beautiful beach and no one would be able to find us there!"

"I heard somewhere they just opened up a quickie church." Gajeel replied.

"Perfect! We get married there and spend our honeymoon at the resort!"

"Honeymoon suite of course, gihihi." He grabbed Levy by the waist and pulled her close to him. Levy giggled at Gajeel's actions.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up to a completely empty home. Curious, Lily wandered into the kitchen expecting to find Gajeel and Levy there with breakfast only to find a note.

_"Went on a mission, be back in a few weeks. House is yours don't burn it to the ground while were gone." - Levy and Gajeel. _

Lily's eyebrow raised at the note. He would of known if they went on a mission or not. He flew to the bedroom and found both their sets of clothes missing. Something was off; they didn't mention going on a mission yesterday, clothes are gone, place is pretty much empty. What was going on? Lily checked out the living room to see if there was any clues. He soon found a few pamphlets of beach resorts in Fiore. Lily grabbed a quick breakfast, changed into his clothes, grabbed a cloth to grab the pamphlets with and flew to the guild.


	7. Chapter 7: Plans ruined

Author's Note: Chapter 7! Loving how this turns out! I really do need to go ahead and catch up on my drawings. I keep saying I'm going to make cover photos for my stories but I keep forgetting! I need to make one for Beauty and The beast, I Don't want to hear the bells, Wizard of Oz and my new story coming soon. Also check out The Wonderful Wizard of Fairy Tail. It's not a romance but a comedy/parody and I worked so hard on it! Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Plan's ruined.**

Levy and Gajeel took the next train to The Akane Resort that morning, Levy got some special medicine to help ease Gajeel's motion sickness. She read the pamphlet on The Akane Resort that the train station had to offer while Gajeel rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh! This is interesting..." said Levy while pointing at a spot on the pamphlet "There's a spa that uses a special lacrima that will relieve all stress in your body and helps you get a boost in your magic levels."

"Gihihihi." chuckled Gajeel "I'd like to try out that Karaoke Bar they got. I'd bet they would love some of my music." Levy didn't want to say anything because she knew Gajeel wasn't the most gifted singer. At first she hated his singing but when she fell in love with him; his music became an angel's choir to her.

"I know I will." Levy smiled. She leaned in and gave Gajeel a kiss on the lips.

"So we're going to book The Honey Moon suite?" asked Gajeel.

"You know it." Levy replied with a smile "I got my wedding dress packed in my bags. We rest up tonight since it will be close to Midnight when we get there. Tomorrow we spend the day prepping ourselves for our wedding, meet up at the church, tie the knot-"

"Spend our wedding night together and our Honey Moon there." Gajeel continued "Can't wait shrimp. Gihihi." They gave each other another loving kiss.

* * *

Lily flew as fast at his wings could take him. He didn't want to use Max Speed because he was afraid the scent of Levy and Gajeel would leave the pamphlets. Lily soon arrived at the guild and pried open the large doors. He ran into the guild, pamphlets in hand and headed for the bar.

"Oh, Lily!" said Mira with her oh-too-sweet smile "How are you this morning?"

"Not well." Lily replied "Have you seen Natsu or Wendy?" Mira looked at the Exceed confused.

"Natsu just left for a quick job with Lucy and Happy and Wendy isn't here yet." she replied "What's wrong?"

"I need to borrow one of them." explained Lily "They both have a good sense of smell. I need them to sniff out these pamphlets." Mira still looked confused.

"Why do you need Wendy or Natsu?" she asked "Can't you ask Gajeel to smell them?"

"That's my problem, I found a letter from Levy and Gajeel this morning saying they went on a mission."

"I don't remember seeing them sign up for any."

"That's the point! I think they left to one of these resorts. I need one of the Dragon Slayers to sniff it out and whichever has the strongest scent, we know is where they went."

"Why would they leave without saying anything?" Mira pondered.

"I think they went to elope." Mira's eyes widened.

"They're going to elope!" she screamed. The whole guild's attention face Lily and Mira.

"I think so." Lily replied "I'm not to sure though."

"What would make them do such a thing?" asked Lucy.

"Juvia can't believe this!" Juvia screamed. Jet and Droy's eyes widened when they heard this.

"Levy eloped?" Droy said.

"How could she?!" Jet said "She's going to make the biggest mistake of her life out there!"

"But the thing is, why would they elope when they had a huge wedding planned?" The two thought for a moment. Suddenly, realization hit them; _they know._

"Ok!" said Erza who ran into the guild completely out of breath "I just went to Fairy Hills, Wendy isn't home, her and Carla left for a job at the town's bakery. They could be back later. I called Natsu and the others and they aren't getting back until later tonight. How can we deal with this?"

"Keep the pamphlets in the bag! We got to keep the scent intact!" Mira said "Is there any clue that we have on where they went?"

"I checked each one. They didn't seem to have left any clues." Lily replied.

"So, where are they?" asked Laki. The guild looked at each other and began to wonder about their missing friends.

* * *

Close to midnight, Levy and Gajeel finally reached The Akane Resort. The two love birds ordered the Honey Moon Suite and also got a package deal for newly weds which they planned to use that weekend. They opened up the two doors to the suite and found a beautiful room. The room had gold colored molding, gold colored walls, a heart shaped vanity bed with silk bed sheets and blankets, a balcony that gives them an entire view of the resort, a bathroom meant for couples like them, a small living room, a kitchenette, and on the table was a large complimentary basket from the Resort.

"It's beautiful!" Levy said with happiness. She twirled around the room until falling on the bed.

"Gihihi." chuckled Gajeel "Can't wait for tomorrow shrimp." he climbed over next to her and gave her a kiss on the lips "Gonna take a shower shrimp." Gajeel grabbed a towel and headed straight for the bathroom. Soon after both showered, Levy and Gajeel fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Wendy were sniffing out the pamphlets for any trace of Levy or Gajeel.

"Anything?" asked Lucy.

"Not much so far," Wendy replied "It's been hours since they touched it. I only have a few traces with a few but I don't know if they-"

"Found it!" Natsu screamed "Their scent is all over this pamphlet!" He held it up into the air.

"The Akane Resort!" Lucy screamed.

"I heard they got a Get-Hitched-Quick Church not too long ago." Gray spoke. The Guild's eyes widened. They needed to get to Akane and fast.

* * *

The very next day Gajeel and Levy woke up and began to prepare for their wedding. They took different times so that way Gajeel didn't have to see Levy in her dress before she walked down the isle in that church. She went to the spa to get treatment and get her makeup done while Gajeel shaved and got into his tuxedo. Just when he got ready to put his hair back, he heard a knock. Gajeel immediately, left the bathroom and went to the door. To his surprise, outside was none other than Mira and the rest of the guild.

"The hell you doing here Demon Wench?" he asked.

"I can say the same to you!" she said too sweetly. Gajeel shuddered; this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"I can't even believe you guys just picked up and left!" Mira screamed.

"What do you expect?" Levy said while holding onto her robe. She just got out of a massage and wasn't expecting to see her friends suddenly arrive "We've been having nothing but problems ever since we announced the wedding and we made the decision to just get it over with. "

"Lily told us you guys left!" said Lucy. The couple's eyes widened, did Jet and Droy know they knew?

"We know how things haven't been going so well for you both so, since your both family, the guild took out the extra cash that we saved from special events and we plan to use it for your wedding!" Levy and Gajeel's jaws dropped. This was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for them.

"Thank you so much!" Levy cried. Gajeel had a slight tear fall from his eye but he wiped it away.

"Oi! Is Metal Brain crying?" Natsu laughed.

"What was that Salamander?!" Gajeel screamed.

"You heard me iron butt!" The two suddenly got into an all out brawl which the guild watched. Jet and Droy stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, the elopement was prevented so now what?" asked Droy.

"We're going to have to plan it out." Jet replied "No matter what this wedding must never happen." A crash was heard and both Jet and Droy looked at the scene before them.

"Gajeel be careful!" Levy screamed "That's your best suit!"


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Day

Author's Note: Chapter 8! This is going to be quite the unexpected chapter! Well here it goes! ps. idk if we are gonna meet metalicana in the manga so I added this in just incase.

* * *

** Chapter 8: Wedding Day**

Levy and the girls were at Fairy Hills a few nights later having Levy's Bachelorette Party. The girls were drinking, playing very naughty games and mostly gossiping.

"Levy," Lucy suddenly said "why did you and Gajeel try to elope?" Levy sighed and put down her drink.

"It's a long story." Levy explained.

"Do tell." Erza said after snacking on a strawberry cake. Levy began to explain how she and Gajeel found out about Jet and Droy's plans to ruin their wedding. How they possibly prevented their scheduling at the church, how they prevented them from getting a cake and how they were possibly behind the dress fiasco.

"I thought they were acting weird." said Lisanna "But I thought they just got girlfriends." Mira shook her head.

"They're such jealous little children!" She said in a somewhat teasing yet angry voice. Erza suddenly changed into her usual armor and out of her pajamas.

"I can handle them." said Erza. "I'll make sure that they don't interfere." She began to walk to the door with a sword in her hands.

"Wait, Erza!" said Lucy "I don't think that would be a good idea!"

"Lucy's right Erza." Laki replied "If Jet and Droy get injured it would cause an uproar in the guild. Master wouldn't be thrilled to even hear this." Erza thought for a moment and requiped back into her pajamas.

"Remember what Master said when we went to war with Phantom Lord?" asked Lucy "He said as much as we want to do something about a situation like this; it's best to do nothing and just ignore it. Eventually they'll give up, cry in unison, Droy will eat half the Fried Chicken's shack's supply of fried chicken and forget about the whole thing." The girls nodded to Lucy's statement and continued with the party.

* * *

Gajeel and the guys were all at Fairy Tail celebrating Gajeel's Bachelor party. All the guys were enjoying their drinks, laughing and playing games, and surprisingly outside sitting with **VERY** large tub of ale was Metalicana. When asked why he was there his reply would be: _"Tch, did you really expect me to miss my brat's bachelor party?"_

"So what was up with that elopement Gajeel?" asked Natsu after eating some flames. Gajeel stared at his fellow dragon slayer for a second.

"Why should I tell you Salamander?" asked Gajeel while he put his beer down.

"I'm curious myself." said Metalicana "It's been a few months since I've seen you for the first time and you decide to run off with your human mate. Now this is what I call role reversal."

"Shaddup! It's more complicated than that!" Gajeel screamed back. Metalicana chuckled at his son's experience and lapped up some of the ale dished out for him. Gajeel let out a long sigh and then told everyone about how they are suspicious of Jet and Droy. How they believe they have been trying to ruin their wedding.

"I thought they were acting weird." Gray said after sipping his beer.

"Tch. That's how they always are." Laxus replied "They've been like this since we were kids. Their so blinded by their infatuation for Levy that they can't think straight."

Gajeel then grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest and looked at him with a menacing glare.

"IF YOU DARE TELL ANYONE OUTSIDE OF THIS BACHELOR PARTY, I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BURY YOUR ASS ALIVE!" Gajeel growled "Got it?" Natsu gulped and then nodded.

"Take it easy Gajeel!" Macao said "Wakaba and I have known Jet and Droy since they were little, they claim they will do something to stop what they hate, they do it for awhile and give up."

"What they're doing is not MANLY!" Elfman screamed before chugging his beer. Gajeel looked at this scene and shrugged. He wasn't going to let Speedy and Fat- ass ruin his big day which was a few days away. He felt Levy was the one for him and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of their happiness. He loved Levy too much to let that happen.

* * *

Jet and Droy were now at Droy's apartment. Because Jet's apartment needed renovations he had to stay with Droy for a few days until it was over. Jet was in his pajamas while Droy was in his night pants and undershirt.

"So far, every plan we threw at them failed." Jet said crossing the words out on the board "Church, cake, wedding clothes, all of it!"

"Well we didn't ruin Gajeel's clothes." Droy pointed out.

"True," said Jet while scratching his arm "But we know better, it's basically suicide to ruin something of Gajeel's."

"I think this is a sign to just give in." Droy replied "The wedding is in a few days, everything we did didn't work i-it's never going to work! Levy's destined to marry Gajeel and we should leave it as that!"

"NO!" Jet screamed. Droy looked and noticed his face was red with anger now "They can never get married! Levy's going to be in horrible danger if she does!"

"She has Gajeel and Lily to protect her!" Droy reasoned "As well as us and the rest of Fairy Tail! My God Jet, your obsessing over this!"

"I'm not!" Jet screamed "Your just giving up to easy!"

"Cause I know it's a failure! Levy is obviously happy with him! If she knows what were doing she would never speak with us again!"

"We almost lost her once when she went on Tenrou Island! We can't lose her again!" Droy stayed silent. Then he looked down to the ground for a moment as if deep in thought.

"Fine." he said "I'll go along with whatever you plan next. But I want to say that I won't be held responsible for anything that goes wrong. I'll just be a bystander in this."Jet nodded, he understood where Droy now stood.

"What 'brilliant' plan do you have this time?" asked Droy "Wedding rings down the drain? Best man gets the wrong speech?"

"No." Jet said "One I swore to God I would never use." Droy's eyes widened; he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

A few days had passed and the wedding day finally arrived. Levy got up early and went to the spa to get her hair and makeup done for this special day. Gajeel was in their house, shaving and having Lily help tame the knots in the wild beast they called Gajeel's hair. Gajeel was taking deep breaths, he was so excited to become a married at Fairy Tail was setting up the beach behind the now repaired guild to become a wedding scene for the lovely young couple.

A representative of The Magic Council who was authorized for marriage was asked to be the minister for this wedding. While they prepared the wedding, huge gusts of air hit the people of Fairy Tail. They looked to the sky and found Metalicana as well as Igneel and Grandeneey arriving to the beach behind the guild. An hour before the wedding, Gajeel and the groomsmen arrived. Lily was dressed in his best tuxedo that an Exceed could afford and he walked down the way with Gajeel who went to speak with his father.

An hour later and all the invited guests arrived, they got into their seats and listened to the beautiful music play out. Gajeel and the audience watched as the wedding party walked down the isle. Lucy with Lily, Natsu and Erza, Juvia and Gray, Lisanna and Elfman, Wendy and Romeo as the ring bearer and flower girl, It was a beautiful scene! Mira got up from her seat near the band and Lucy summoned Lyra and the two began to sing a beautiful harmony about two lovers who once hated each other but soon found love in each other. The dragons who attended the wedding rocked their heads side ways peacefully and enjoyed this beautiful harmony. The crowd stood and Gajeel looked at the door; his heart racing, eyes widened with anticipation a surprising small smile on his lips. He was going to see his bride in a few moments. But the bride; didn't show.

The crowd began to murmur. Gajeel began to worry, _maybe she got held up or something._ he thought _Maybe the heel of her shoe broke and they had to repair it quickly._ Fifteen minutes had passed and still, no bride. Gajeel was now getting worried. Where was his beautiful wife-to-be? Something wasn't right.

"I'll head over to the meeting place and see if everything is ok!" Lucy said. She ran off of the beach and headed straight for Fairy Hills. Twenty-five minutes passed and still no bride. Lucy soon arrived back to the beach with a sullen look on her face.

"Bunny girl!" Gajeel screamed "What's going on?"

Lucy didn't say a word, she slowly walked over to Gajeel and handed him a piece of paper she was holding. Gajeel took the paper and began to read it. When he read a certian part, he felt his heart snap into two. A few tears began to fall from his eyes and he fell to the ground.

"No." he whispered "This can't be happening this just can't be!"

"What's wrong Gajeel?" asked Natsu. The girls and some of the guys ran over to the dragonslayer and tried to calm him down.

"There's no way." Gajeel kept muttering "She was so happy, why didn't I see this before?"

"What's up with you man?" asked Natsu.

"I think I know." Gray said solemly. He took the piece of paper from the ground and read it out loud, it read:

_"Gajeel,_

_I'm sorry to say this but I can't marry you. I still get nightmares from the night we first met and I just can't see myself marrying the man who brought so much harm to me in the past. I hate doing this to you but I feel that there was no other choice. Forgive me._

_-Levy" _

The whole room was silent; Levy left Gajeel at the alter.

* * *

"Jet this was a horrible idea!" screamed Droy "What we did was unforgivable!"

"Quiet!" Jet screamed "Keep that mouth going were going to raise suspicions! Did you write that letter?" Droy sighed.

"Yes."

"Good, by now Gajeel's as heartbroken as could be. Little does he know what the truth really is." In a sack from the neck down, tied up and gagged was Levy. She was in her under-slit dress that she wore before getting into her bridal gown. She was struggling and trying to scream for help. She needed to get to her wedding and fast!

"I still don't approve of this." Droy said sincerely.

"It's the only thing we could do." Jet said "No bride, no wedding." They continued to walk until they reached an abandoned shack that was in the forest near town "We're here! I'll open the door, keep an eye on Levy." Jet began to open the door while Droy looked down at Levy. Her large brown eyes stared at Droy, tears fell from her eyes as if to ask why they would do such a horrible thing to her.

"Please forgive me." Droy sighed to her before picking her up and taking her into the shack.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I know! It seems OOC for Jet and Droy to do something like that to Levy. But I feel that they're so over-protective they would probably go to that length. So here it is! Oh and you may get teary eyed in this chapter!

* * *

** Chapter 9: The Dragon Marries The Princess.**

Gajeel sat on the steps of the alter with his head in his hands, continuously shaking his head; the man was in such denial no one could get him out of it. Wendy walked over to her mother and looked at her mother as if to ask where Levy could be, only for the dragon to have no answer.

"She left me at the alter." Gajeel said "I can't believe it, I won't believe it. She was so happy, so happy about this engagement. Why would she do this to me?"

"Something doesn't add up." Lucy suddenly said "Why would Levy suddenly leave Gajeel at the alter with nothing but a letter claiming she can't marry him because of something in the past?"

"Maybe she changed her mind?" Gray said.

"No, I know Levy well enough to know she wouldn't leave Gajeel at the alter." Lucy reasoned "She forgave Gajeel for that whole Phantom Lord incident years ago. Let me see that letter." Gray handed Lucy the letter and she read it over again. While she read it, her eyes widened.

"Just as I thought!" Lucy screamed "This isn't her hand-writing!" Everyone in the beach's attention turned to Lucy.

"What do you mean it isn't her hand-writing Luce?" asked Natsu.

"It's simillar but whoever wrote this missed a few key points." Lucy said "see how the 'o' is straight up? Levy's o's when she writes are slightly curved. And her L's have a slight loop at the end of them. This one doesn't have any loops. Not only that theirs a hardness to the writing, Levy has a light form of writing so whoever wrote this was obviously male.. Natsu, can you take a whiff of this?" Natsu took the letter from Lucy's hands and began to sniff it out.

"Smells like Levy." Natsu said. He continued to sniff the letter out "There's something-else in the mix." he sniffed it again "Something faint, yet greasy."

"Oi! Let me take a whiff!" Gajeel said. He snatched the letter from Natsu and began to inhale the scent of the letter "I do smell her." he whiffed it again "I hate to admit it but Salamander's right, I do smell something else." he took another whiff "It is something greasy...Chicken greasy. Smells like that chicken shack near the guild...I know this scent! Fat-ass is always going there!"

"Jet and Droy!" gasped Juvia "They didn't show up for the wedding!" The Wedding Party looked at each other when they realized this.

"They must've done something to Levy!" screamed Wendy "Why would they do something so mean?"

"Humans do crazy things when they care dearly for someone child." said Grandeeney.

"We got to save her!" Lucy said. She looked over to the crowd of people who were still there for the wedding "Hang on tight folks! We're going to rescue the bride!" The crowd cheered at those words Lucy said.

"Oi! I'm going with you!" Gajeel said "The Shrimp is my bride, I can't let anyone hurt her!"

"Gajeel, it's best you stay here." said Lucy.

"What?! Screw that! I'm going!"

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia began "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding! You can't see her now!" Gajeel looked at his long time friend then crossed his legs into a meditative position, folded his arms and began to grumble on how he hates traditions. (Only to have Metalicana tell him to deal with it). The Wedding Party (except Gajeel) ran off the beach and followed Natsu's lead.

* * *

Levy was sitting in a corner of the room, tied up with no escape. How could Jet and Droy do this to her? She thought they would be happy for her; why would they do this? She thought they were friends!

"Can I get you anything Levy?" asked a voice. Levy looked up to find Jet staring at her with a smile.

"You have some nerve to talk to me." she said, Jet frowned at this comment.

"This is for your own good." he replied "You'll be better off not marrying him."

"I love him!" she screamed "I don't want to marry anyone else but him! You can try to convince me all you want but it won't change the way I truly feel for him!"

"Jet this is ridiculous." Droy whined while putting down the playing cards "Can't we just let her go and forget this ever happened?"

"No! Not until she agrees not to marry him!" Jet screamed back.

"Are you so blinded by your hatred for Gajeel because of what happened years ago that you're willing to just ruin his happiness?!" Levy screamed. She was holding back her tears, it's her wedding day and she didn't want her makeup ruined "Gajeel was never a happy person before he joined Fairy Tail; when he joined it made him a better person, he became much more happier after we started dating! He needs me as much as I need him!"

"Levy! You're not in love with him! You're infatuated with him!" Jet screamed. Levy just rolled her eyes, she knew what true love was.

"You're not getting away with this!" she screamed.

"You think so?" So far they think that' you're a run away bride. There's no way they will-"

**"Fire Dragon's : Roar!" **a voice screamed. A huge burst of flames hit the door and sent the door straight at Jet. When the smoke cleared, Levy was shocked to find Natsu and the rest of the gang arrived to save her. Smiling, Levy began to squirm away from the two and to the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet screamed.

"Sorry guys!" Wendy said **"Sky Dragon's: Roar!"** a huge gust of air hit Jet and Droy and both hit the wall flat and were knocked unconscious. Gray ran over to Levy and cut off the ropes that binded her.

"Thanks guys!" Levy smiled "Where's Gajeel?"

"Back at the beach, waiting for you! C'mon! We need to get you ready for your wedding!" Lucy and Juvia grabbed Levy by her arms and ran as fast as they could back to the guild and dressed her in her wedding dress.

* * *

Gajeel waited at the alter for another thirty minutes. The crowd was getting antsy so the band kept playing music to entertain the crowd. Soon, Lucy and the rest of the wedding party arrived, exhausted and out of breath.

"We found her!" Erza said "She's safe and sound! They just finished getting her into her dress, she's going to arrived in a moment!" The crowd cheered at the good news. Soon, Mira and Lyra began to sing their song again and the crowd stood. They looked to the arch where Levy began to walk through the arch along with Makarov.

Gajeel was speechless; her makeup was sweet and simple, natural colors with a hint of pink lipstick. Her usual wild hair was in a bun with many ring-curls, the veil was pushed into the bun and a tiara was on her head. The dress from before was perfect on her body and she wore a set of sparkled heels with it. The train ran down the isle and little Asuka along with Carla and Happy, carried the train. Gajeel's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped, tears even formed in his eyes; she was so beautiful. She walked over to Gajeel and offered him her hand which he gladly accepted.

"Who is giving the bride away?" asked The Magic Council man.

"I, Makarov Dreyar, give the bride, Levy McGarden away to be the bride of Gajeel Redfox."

"Excellent!" Levy walked onto the platform and stood next to Gajeel.

"You look amazing." he said.

"Not as good as you." she smiled.

"Friends, family and people who had nothing better to do!" began the Magic Council representative "Today, we're here to celebrate the wedding between Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. To begin, the bride and groom had written some speeches they would like to say. Ladies first." Levy cleared her throat and looked at Gajeel straight in the eye.

"Gajeel, I didn't write anything down so, this message is straight from my heart." she began while she held his hands "I know you and I had the worst beginning imaginable. The night we met was something you would never see in a storybook. We were fighting against each other in the Phantom Lord vs. Fairy Tail war. When you joined Fairy Tail, I was afraid of you; I couldn't even go near you without shaking like a scared puppy. The day you saved me from Laxus's attack, it changed my complete opinion about you. I was confused at first on what to feel, but as time passed I saw the true you; you weren't that man I met that night, you're someone who is loyal to his guild as well as the people you love. The day you became my partner for the S-Class trials, I couldn't be more happier. My heart just kept beating like a jack-rabbit every time I was near you. The moment you saved me from those Grimore Hart brutes and told me to never leave your side; you had my heart at that moment.

I love you more than anything in this world Gajeel! I love you more than those books I collect. You mean the world to me, and I would be so lost if I lost you." Tears began to fall from her eyes as well as Gajeel's; he was surprised at how beautiful this was "I can't wait to start a family with you and grow old with you! I can't wait to become Mrs. Levy Redfox!" The crowd cheered and people began to cry; it was a beautiful speech. Gajeel cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Levy," he began "I suck at words but, here it goes. You and I had the worst beginning ever. Hell, if my dad knew what I did, he would skin me alive!"

"When I find out I just might!" Metalicana screamed.

"Anyway, there are so many times I feel I don't deserve you. Sometimes I even wonder how I managed to get such an amazing mage like you to fall for me, or how I even fell for you! The night we met, I had no idea that it would change my life for the best. That I would fall head over heels in love with you. I know I can never open my heart like you can but I want you to know how much I love you. That I want you to know that this decision of us being married is one you will never regret. I promise, if anyone tries to get in between us, or even dare hurt you, _**I will kill them.**_"

Levy shook her head in an approving way and smiled. The crowd just stared at Gajeel; wide-eyed. No one was going to doubt that. Lily then held up and applause sign which the crowd clapped to.

"Ok, do you Gajeel Redfox," the Magic council guy said "Take Levy McGarden to be your lawfully wedded wife, in love, sickness and health until death do you part?"

"What the hell." Gajeel shrugged.

"Gajeel!" Levy said "You're suppose to say 'I do'! "

"I'm not traditional, you know that shrimp. Gihihi."

"And do you Levy McGarden," The priest continued "Take Gajeel Redfox to be your lawfully wedded husband, in love, sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do." Levy smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with the power invested in me, I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox! You may kiss the bride!" Gajeel then grabbed Levy, dipped her and kissed her on the spot. The crowd gave a large applause to the newly weds and the dragons let out a small puff of their elements into the sky as a celebration. Gajeel then ended the kiss, lifted Levy over his shoulder and began to walk down the isle with her.

"Gajeel!" she screamed "Put me down!"

"Like I said shrimp," Gajeel replied "I don't do traditions!" The crowd then followed the newlyweds off the beach and to the guild, where everyone hung out while Levy and Gajeel got their moment alone together.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied "I'm not injured but I'm not going to be talking to Jet and Droy for quite sometime."

"Glad to hear." he gave her another kiss.

"Gajeel," another voice said. He broke the kiss to find Makarov standing in the door way "I need you to come with me." Gajeel looked at his new wife and she gave him an approving nod. Gajeel then got up and walked out of the room with Makarov.

* * *

Jet and Droy woke up in a dark, locked room. Their heads were aching as well as every muscle in their body.

"Droy?" asked Jet.

"Yeah Jet?" Droy replied.

"Where are we?"

"Tch, where do you think morons?" asked another voice. The two Shadow Gear males' eyes widened; they weren't alone.

"Now now," said another voice "Don't sound so angry."

"Shouldn't I? I have every right to be angry! Can't I beat them up?"

"No, it won't help the situation." Jet and Droy stared at each other for a moment but soon, the light of day seeped into the room to reveal they were indeed not alone; in front of them, were Gajeel and Makarov.


	10. I love her and Party Til Dawn

Author's note: Ok Chapter 10! Here is when things get serious! and thanks to the fan for the laxana reference idea

* * *

**Chapter 10 : I Love Her and Party Till Dawn**

Gajeel was staring at Jet and Droy with a meanacing glare, his tied back hair swayed when he turned his head to Makarov. But he never took his eyes off of Jet and Droy, not even for a minute. If looks could kill, Jet and Droy would be dead and buried. Makarov cleared his throat in order to stop the tension.

"You boys know why you're both here, correct?" asked Makarov. Jet and Droy bowed their heads.

"Yes Master." the two said in unison.

"And you both know I'm going to pummel the crap out of you both." Gajeel growled.

"Now Gajeel," Makarov said in a calm tone "Let them explain." Gajeel just sighed and looked out the window in annoyance "I want to ask you boys; why? Why would you do something that would harm your own guildmates, your own teammate! I've known you both since you walked on the door step of this guild as children, but this is something I never expected from you both, don't you two realize how serious this situation could get? You could both lose your guild marks!"

"You two morons have no idea how much of a living hell you made these past few months for us!" Gajeel screamed "I love Levy with all my heart. I maybe a bastard, I maybe a monster at some points, but she keeps those thoughts out of my head on a daily basis! You two idiots trying to steal her away from me, really pissed me off! You're both lucky I've changed my ways from my Phantom Lord days. Because if I was still the bastard I was back then, I would of-"

"That's enough Gajeel." motioned Makarov.

"If anyone should lose the mark, it's me." Jet admitted "I'm the one who thought of all these plans. I couldn't see Levy marrying him; I felt if she did, her life would become a living hell, that Gajeel would just hurt her all over again. I know Gajeel probably made a ton of enemies in his Phantom Lord days-"

"Damn right I did." Gajeel muttered in a somewhat regretful tone.

"But we were afraid as well they would come back one day to hurt Levy." Jet continued "Not only that, I guess it was my anger from when we first met that mostly fueled this. Droy's just as caring for Levy as I am but he's tried to stop me a lot during the past few months. I was foolish for not listening to his advice. And I guess karma got us as well because we had bad run ins with Thai food-"

"That new restaraunt a few blocks away?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah?"

"Ugh." Gajeel groaned "Lily and I went there one night and ordered some of their food. Two days later I finally saw that cat get out of the bathroom. Hell, I ate some and it didn't end well after that. The council should close that damn place down."

"Agreed." Jet said before returning to the subject "Anyway, we're truly sorry for everything. Gajeel we're so sorry for doing this to you and promise you'll take care of Levy. Master, you can kick me out. I don't care anymore. Just as long as Levy is happy that's all that matters to me."

"Jet.." Droy whispered in shock. Gajeel raised his studded eyebrow in question, he hated these two with every fiber of his being; he had every right to, they hurt his wife! But would his wife love to see them go? If she knew everything they just said, she probably would of forgave them on the spot, knowing that they cared. He sighed, he could never believe he was going to do this. Either he was going crazy or going soft; he was hoping the first.

"Don't kick them out." Gajeel said with a sigh. Everyone in the room looked at him with shock "They were trying to do what they felt was right. Hell I probably would of done half that crap in a day just to keep the jerk making goo-goo eyes at my woman away. But they aren't Laxus and his buddies; they may have their flaws and maybe not as strong but they deserve another chance. And I'm only saying this for my wife's sake." The room was speechless; Gajeel stood up for the men of Shadow Gear? Makarov smiled at Gajeel.

"You've become a wise young man Gajeel." Makarov smiled "You're not that angry young man I found in the ruins of Phantom Lord anymore."

"You saying I got soft?!" Gajeel asked a bit angry.

"Hahaha no my dear boy." Makarov smiled "Very well then, Jet and Droy I will not excomunicate you both from Fairy Tail. However, I will punish you both for your behavior and antics. I will inform you of your punishment soon."

"And," Gajeel continued "if you two _**ever **_lay a hand on my wife like you did today. I won't be so nice next time." and from the looks of it, he was serious. Jet and Droy gulped and nodded their heads in unison "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to spend some alone time with my new wife." At that moment, Gajeel left the minutes had passed and soon, Gajeel and Levy walked near the steps that lead to the first floor.

* * *

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Dragons and Exceeds!" Lucy began "I present you Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox!" The crowd cheered as the new Mr. and Mrs. Redfox walked down the steps to the main floor. The music began to play as the two danced their first dance as husband and wife. The crowd watched in awe as the love birds danced their first dance, it was a beautiful sight for everyone, it was like seeing Beauty and The Beast dancing during their ballroom scene. When the dance ended, the two bowed to the party.

"Time to cut the cake!" Lucy cheered.

"Cut the cake!" Erza screamed while holding a fork and a knife in the air, out of all the people in Fairy Tail, Erza was the most spirited when it came to cake. The cake was beautiful, it was decorated with silver colored icing, roses made of iron and royale icing and the two figurenes on the top were a man who looked just like Gajeel and a bride that looked exactly like Levy. Gajeel and Levy walked over to the cake and Gajeel turned his hand into a knife. Levy placed her hand on top of Gajeel's and together; they cut out the first slice of their cake. They place the cake onto the plate and surprisingly, Levy took the cake and smashed it in Gajeel's face.

"You're going to get it now short-stack!" he screamed. Levy laughed as she began to run around the room with Gajeel chasing after her with the piece of smashed cake. He eventually caught her and smashed the cake into her face. The two laughed it off and kissed in celebration. The crowd once again cheered.

"Ok screw all the rest of the traditions!" Natsu screamed "LET'S PARTY!" With that said, the guild bursted into a very wild party. The couple was greeted throughout the party by many of their friends.

"Levy." two voices said. Levy looked to find Jet and Droy standing right in front of her. Fear began to creep inside of Levy and she grabbed her husband for support.

"We're here to say how sorry we really are." Jet said with a look of saddness.

"For everything. The trying to ruin your wedding plans, the kidnapping , everything." Droy added. Levy seemed to calm down a slight bit after hearing their apology.

"I guess it's alright." she said "But I'm going to need time to recooperate after this whole ordeal. So right now Team ShadowGear is temporaily disbanded until I make a decision." The two Shadow Gear males nodded at her decision "Now, just enjoy the wedding."

* * *

The wedding went well for the guild, no fights so far. Just dinner, dancing and what not.

"Alright single ladies!" screamed Lucy "It's time for the bouqiet toss!" Levy climbed to the second floor while all the girls got onto the dance floor. The men even steered cleared from this; it was going to get ugly. Levy then tossed the boquet off the second floor and an all out cat fight broke out. Claw scratching, hair pulling, dress ripping, you name it it happened! Cana tried to get the boquet, her ideal man was Laxus. Lucy suddenly managed to grab it for a brief second only to be pulled down by Juvia.

"Love Rival will never get the boquet!" she screamed. But it all stopped when Erza managed to grab the boquet. No woman dared grab that boquet from Erza.

"Ha! I'm getting married next!" she smiled. Jellal better watch out and get as far away from Magnolia as possible.

"Wow everyone at the guild really worked hard on this wedding." Jet said while scratching his face.

"Yeah." Droy replied while eating the meat that was served and scratching his arms "It was well payed off too."

"Hey," Jet suddenly said "Do you feel itchy all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, I don't know why." They continued scratching their itches when they looked at each other and realised they had rashes.

"LEVY!" they screamed in unison. Levy looked at the two men and was shocked about their apperance.

"Uh-oh." she chuckled "Looks like they used too much of that plant."

"Gihihihi." cackled Gajeel "Karma's a bitch."


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Author's note: Final chapter! I'm gonna make a story that I will release next week (I ain't telling you all what it's about just yet :P ) but enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

It had been a year since the wedding and Gajeel and Levy couldn't be happier. Like Alzack and Bisca they were the example of a happy married couple. Because of their wedding other potential couples were beginning to shine.

Natsu finally realized his love for Lucy and asked her out (unknowingly). Gray finally gave into Juvia's feelings and asked her out on a date, EverGreen asked Elfman out on a date (which didn't go to well with Elfman since it's suppose to be the man's job). Laxus and Mira have been secretly dating behind the guild's backs. (Although Natsu managed to expose it to everyone in the guild) Cana managed to move on with her crush on Laxus and found someone in Bacchus (When Guildarts found out how they first met he almost used his crash magic on Bacchus). Erza managed to track down Jellal and now they are engaged (Erza purposed first, and a lot of the girls think she will be holding him by knife point at their wedding).

Jet and Droy finally learned to accept that Levy is now a married woman and decided to pursue other women. Jet learned that even though Levy's now married, it doesn't mean she won't still be a member of Shadow Gear. A few months after the incident, Levy re-joined Shadow Gear and also joined Team Gajeel. Now she was splitting her time evenly with both teams.

Both Jet and Droy eventually healed from their rashes. Poryulsica explained that the severity would last longer depending on the body weight of the victim. Jet's lasted two weeks while Droy's lasted four months. After his rash cleared, Droy realized that the whole scheme to prevent the Redfox family's wedding and that rash were his wake up calls and finally decided to lose some weight.

* * *

It was an average day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray got into another fight, Laxus was flirting with Mira, The ThunderGod tribe playing poker, Cana was drinking, Macao and Wakaba were staring at Mira's rear-end, yeah, today was a usual day at Fairy Tail.

"Man what a workout!" said Droy who just jogged his way into the Guild Hall. He was wearing a jogging suit with running sneakers, a sweat band and was carrying weights in each hand.

"Welcome back Droy!" Mira smiled "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just some vegetable juice with protein powder." Droy replied. Mira gave him the drink and he gulped it down.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're taking this diet seriously." Jet smiled. And he was right, it was only a few months and Droy already lost a few pounds.

"Well, that whole thing last year was my wake up call." Droy shrugged "I feel we're not getting any younger so I better find myself a nice looking girl."

"Speaking of a year ago," Jet pointed out "Isn't today the anniversary?"

"You're right Jet!" Mira smiled "Today's Gajeel and Levy's first Wedding Anniversary!"

"I wonder what they're planning?" Lucy pondered.

"Well I know what they need!" Cana cheered "An Anniversary Party!"

* * *

The Guild decorated the building with the most beautiful decorations they could get their hands on. Mira managed to find the top tier of Gajeel and Levy's wedding cake in The Guild's freezer and she thawed it out. They then ordered a strawberry cake so everyone in the guild could have a slice for the celebration.

"So where's the love birds?" asked Lisanna.

"They're on their way back from a mission." Mira replied to her younger sister "Strange though, they should of been back an hour ago." Just as she said those words, Gajeel, Levy and Lily walked into the guild.

"Are you sure you want to carry all those books?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Yeah, it's quite a bit." Lily said.

"I'll be fine guys," Levy chuckled "it's only two books."

"Yeah, two cement-like books." Gajeel grumbled. The couple and Exceed looked up and noticed the celebration.

"SURPRISE!" screamed the entire guild "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Levy looked around the guild shocked; they did all this for them?

"You guys are the best!" Levy squealed. She began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Oi!" Gajeel said "Take it easy Shrimp!"

"Oh relax Gajeel I'm fine."

"We noticed you took longer to return so we decided to decorate for a bit." Mira smiled "Was the mission complicated?"

"No," Levy replied "We had to stop by Porylusica's for a few minutes."

"For what?" asked Mira.

"We'll explain later." Lily smiled "Let's party now!"

* * *

They partied for the whole night. Drinking, dancing and games. Gajeel and Levy got the center of the dance floor where they were dancing like they did during their wedding reception. The night seemed endless, it had to be one of the most romantic evenings for the young couple.

Time began to pass and soon, Midnight arrived. Levy was starting to get tired but continued talking to her friends. Gajeel, wanted to get Levy home as soon as possible.

"C'mon Shrimp, let's go." he motioned "You need to rest up."

"I'm fine Gajeel." she smiled "I'm only a little tired."

"Then you need to rest, you need as much rest as possible."

"Gajeel, it's ok! You've been like this ever since we left Porylusica's."

"Why shouldn't I? You're my wife and I'm extremely concerned."

"What's up with you Gajeel?" asked Lucy "You've been uptight about her health the whole night."

"It's nothing." Gajeel replied "We're fine."

"No, you've been acting out of character tonight." Natsu said "Is something wrong?"

"Shut up Salamander! You don't know anything!"

"Gajeel-kun," said Juvia "we're you're friends and Juvia wants to make sure that Gajeel-kun and Levy-san alri-"

"SHE'S MY WIFE OK!" Gajeel screamed "AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE HER HEALTH IS FINE WHILE SHE'S CARRYING MY BRAT!" The room was silent. Some people's jaws hit the floor.

"Brat?" Lucy repated. Levy sighed, this did not go as planned.

"Gajeel, I told you I was going to tell them later on." Levy whispered.

"Levy," Jet said "what's going on?" Levy sighed.

"Gajeel and I were going to keep this a secret until we were sure it was safe." Levy explained before taking a deep breath "During our mission, I started not feeling so well. I was throwing up in our hotel room, falling asleep randomly and even passing out. It got to the point that after we finished the mission, Gajeel and Lily took me to see Porylusica. She examined me and told us... well,... We're pregnant!"

The guild erupted into cheers.

"Congratulations!" Erza said.

"Having kids is MANLY!" Elfman screamed.

"AAHH! A little Redfox running around the guild!" Mira squealed.

"Eek!" Lucy squealed "My best friend's having a baby!"

Jet and Droy dropped their tankard and water bottle when they heard the news.

"LEVY, NO!" They wailed.

"Our innocent Levy is pregnant!" Jet cried.

"Oh, no." Lucy said to Lily while rolling her eyes.

"Here we go again." Lily muttered.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful support on the story (and the funny yet some highly needing censored comments.) I will be releasing a new story next week. I will keep this new one a surprise. _**However,**_ I will give you a hint at the end of this paragraph. I have a ton of story ideas popping in my head I can't keep track anymore! One of them I'm putting out so I can get it out. _The Wonderful Wizard of Fairy Tail _will still be continuing during this time but enjoy the weekend and your week and see you all next Friday!

-AnimeGuitar96

_**Ps. Potions**__ work in mysterious ways. They can cure you, become deadly or even kill you. Some have some nasty side-effects that are temporary or will make a human feel or fake emotions, even...__**love.**_


End file.
